Vamos a Cambiar el Mundo
by MissBlack91
Summary: Peter, ha escapado. Sirius, es un fugitivo, otra vez. Remus, deja de ser profesor en Hogwarts. Tiempos oscuros se acercan, y hay que combatirlos. Pero, aunque se quiera, no todo es combatir. A veces, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Slash/FemSlash/Het
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! _

_Estamos ante el primer capítulo de ¡Vamos a Cambiar el Mundo! Que ya desde ahora os digo, que tengo muchísimas ideas para este fic. En serio, tengo la cabeza llena de ideas, situaciones y cada vez surgen más, por eso cada capítulo lo revisaré, para asegurarme de no dejarme nada. Asi que, si tardo, ¡No Desespereis! Que no me he ido. _

_**Disclaimer:** CASI todos los personajes son obra de J.K. Rowling, creadora y escritora de la Saga de Harry Potter. Rose McKellen es un personaje propio, introducido en esta hisoria por mi misma. _

_Espero que disfruteis con la lectura, y que no abandoneis, por que esto todavía esta tomando forma... Ahora, os dejo con..._

* * *

**Vamos a cambiar el Mundo**

Remus acabó de empaquetar sus cosas, y salió a dar un paseo por los terrenos. Uno de sus últimos paseos en el colegio, al menos como profesor, y no creía que volviese mucho, después de aquello. No eran pocos los que habían ido a hablar con él. Intentando que se quedase, que se lo pensase, que viese que ellos querían que se quedase. Pero él no pudo, tenía que salir de allí. Ahora ya no podía quedarse. El tercer año de colegio del hijo de James y Lily terminaba, y él dejaba el puesto de profesor de Defensa.

No culpaba a nadie por haberlo contado, ni por que se hubiese descubierto. Él no era de esos. Probablemente si le gritasen que era un monstruo, creería que es lo que se merecía. Aunque tomase mil pociones, una vez al mes todo se reducía a eso. A ser un monstruo, arrancar todo lo humano y salir. Como mínimo, la poción matalobos calmaba al lobo. Pero Remus lo notaba, ahí, al lado de su cerebro, susurrándole.

El paseo por los terrenos le llevó hasta la entrada a la Casa de los Gritos, y entró en ella. La cama de dosel, la mesa, el piano. Recuerdos gritando y clamando por salir, recuerdos pintados en las paredes con tinta solo visible para los que saben mirar. Remus acariciaba las teclas de piano con los dedos, sin llegar a tocar ninguna nota. No se atrevía. Si lo hacía, todo se desataría, y no podría. Sabía que no podría.

**o0o0o0o0o**

La última semana de curso estaba allí. Sin exámenes, y con los alumnos preparando sus equipajes. Sus alumnos, y los profesores que se iban fuera del colegio. O los que, simplemente, lo abandonaban. Las cosas cambiaban en Hogwarts, y Remus no era el único que lo notaba.

Minerva iba por los pasillos, en busca de alumnos fuera de sus camas. Podía ser la última semana de curso, pero ella seguía allí, vigilando. Haciendo su ronda. De vez en cuando, se encontraba con algún prefecto que terminaba ya su ronda, y se dirigía a la Sala Común, somnoliento. Pero poco más. Aquellos días, los alumnos se quedaban en las Salas Comunes, despidiéndose de todo. _"Aunque hace unos años, estos días eran los peores",_ sonreía Minerva, recordando los días de los Merodeadores. Habían habido chavales traviesos después de ellos, pero nunca como ellos. Y tenía a uno de los cuatro ultimando sus días como profesor. Recordó que el primer día, Remus ya dijo algo que la hizo sonreír. _"Sirius acertó. Me dijo que yo acabaría siendo profesor, que me gustaba demasiado eso de ser prefecto."_

Vio algo de luz salir del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y se asomó. Lo vio, sentado, mirando hacia los pupitres de los alumnos.

- Remus… Reconoce que en el fondo, te duele irte de aquí. No deberías irte.

Remus levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado. Sonrió, con esa sonrisa triste que sabía poner.

- Minerva… Sabes lo que dirían los padres. Y el ministerio se echaría encima de Dumbledore. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerle esto, por que no se lo merece.

Minerva bajó la cabeza, visiblemente entristecida. Remus Lupin había sido de sus mejores alumnos. El mejor, posiblemente. Era el único alumno al que había tuteado en séptimo curso, y cuando no estaban en clase. Después de acabar la escuela, siempre que se veían, se tuteaban, aunque a Remus le costó llamarla de tu, debido al grandísimo respeto que le tenía.

- Pero… Recuerda que este es tu hogar. Recuérdalo siempre, y que puedes volver. Aunque sea a hacerle una visita a estos profesores carcamales.

Hogwarts era la oportunidad para todo el que no tenía otro lugar al que ir, al menos, mientras Albus Dumbledore lo dirigiese. Y Remus eso lo sabía demasiado bien.

Minerva salió del aula, despidiéndose de Remus con un leve gesto con la cabeza, y continuó con su ronda a través de los pasillos del colegio. Una de las últimas de ese curso.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Acarició su pálida mejilla con un dedo, desde poco mas abajo del ojo hasta que empezaba a delinear su barbilla, puntiaguda. Un ligero movimiento en los labios de ella, algo que empezaba ser una sonrisa. Por que Narcissa sonreía tan solo lo justo y necesario, y a muy poca gente. Por eso, cuando lo hacía, solo para él, Lucius se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

En poco más de una semana, Draco, su hijo, volvería de nuevo a casa con ellos. A diferencia de lo que pensaba la mayoría de la gente, la Familia Malfoy no era igual por dentro a lo que se veía desde fuera. Cuando Draco volvía en el Expreso, iban sus padres a recogerlo, y apenas intercambiaban los gestos. Una vez en casa, cuando ya solo estaban ellos, su madre le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, y le decía todo lo que le había echado de menos. Por que los sentimientos siempre quedan dentro, en la familia. No hay que mostrar debilidades ante los enemigos.

Lucius acercó sus labios a los de su esposa, y la besó. Un beso suave, cariñoso, de apenas un segundo. Rozó s nariz con la de ella, y juntó sus frentes. Hablaban en susurros, apenas ellos podían oírse.

- En poco tiempo tendremos a nuestro pequeño aquí…

Lucius sonreía ante el comentario de ella. Su pequeño. Estaba seguro de que, aunque Draco tuviese cincuenta años, seguiría siendo su pequeño. Siempre. Su pequeño.

- Narcissa… cariño… Esta creciendo. Como cuando venga le llames "Mi pequeño", no creo que le siente bien…

Narcissa abrió los ojos, separándose unos centímetros de su marido. Puso el semblante serio, y la mirada orgullosa de los Black.

- Oh, lo intentaré, al fin, y al cabo, soy una Black. Sabes lo bien que puedo esconder lo que siento.

- Oh, Merlín…

Lucius cogió a Narcissa por la cintura, acercándola a él. Ella siguió con el semblante orgulloso, aunque por dentro no era lo mismo. Por dentro quería besarle, estaba demasiado cerca.

- Sabes perfectamente… - Lucius se acerca a su oreja, cada vez habla mas suave - .., que no quiero… - con la punta de la lengua recorre el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que Narcissa, poco a poco, pierda esa compostura que tanto le gusta aparentar - … que en casa… - Empieza a darle besos por el cuello, lentamente - … te escondas…

**o0o0o0o0o**

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry, Ron y Hermione, frente a la chimenea, pasando esos últimos días de curso juntos, charlando. No podían los unos sin los otros, por más que a veces discutiesen, y tenían que reconocerlo. Inseparables. Para todo y sobre todo.

- … Y a ver a quién contratan el año que viene para Defensa…

No lo había dicho Hermione, si no Ron. El profesor Lupin había calado hondo en todos sus alumnos, y, pese a su licantropía, ninguno de los tres quería que se fuera. Era el mejor profesor que habían tenido hasta la fecha, pese a que por su enfermedad, una vez al mes les tocara DCAO con Severus Snape. Pero era un precio pequeño que podían pagar.

- ¿No se lo pensó de nuevo, Harry? ¿No te escuchó?

Hermione le miraba, sinceramente preocupada. No por sus estudios, si no por el profesor Lupin. Por que siendo licántropo, le iba a ser francamente difícil encontrar otro trabajo en el mundo mágico.

Poco después, se despidieron, y subieron cada uno a su habitación. Cuando Ron y Harry entraron, se encontraron con Neville despierto todavía, mirando por la ventana. Parecía que no eran los únicos a los que les faltaba algo.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Severus Snape paseaba por los pasillos, siguiendo su ronda. Pensando. Había logrado que al final, Lupin dejase el puesto de profesor de Defensa. Ese Lupin, el licántropo. ¡Un licántropo mestizo antes que él mismo como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras! Cuando lo supo no se lo podía creer.

Ese Black, lo había vuelto a conseguir. Siempre lograba pasarle por encima, hacerle sombra. Aunque ahora era un fugitivo de la Ley. Esos Merodeadores, siempre lograban hacer que el no quedase como merecía. No llegar tan alto como merecía. Primero, ese Potter se casó con Lily. Su Lily. La pelirroja que había logrado hacer que casi le diese la espalda a los mortífagos, aunque al final, no pudo.

Después, todas las bromas, según ellos, a lo largo de toda la estancia en Hogwarts. Siete cursos de tortura constante. Que parece que no fue suficiente.

Ahora, Black había escapado, y Lupin, durante un curso entero, había sido profesor de la asignatura que el llevaba deseando impartir desde siempre. Aunque claro, todo tenía su lado bueno. Black era un fugitivo del Ministerio, y Lupin volvía a no tener trabajo.

Severus volvió a las Mazmorras, y se fue a su despacho, a su habitación. Lentamente, como rutina adquirida, se puso el pijama, se aseguró de que nadie estuviese fuera de sus habitaciones, y se fue a dormir. Una noche más, solo.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Molly Weasley estaba sentada, haciendo punto, en una butaca de la cocina de la Madriguera, esperando a que Arthur llegase. Volvía a llegar tarde, seguramente por alguna complicación, una redada de más en el ministerio

En pocos días, sus niños volverían a casa. Antes, al menos, tenía a Ginny en casa. Ahora, ni eso, y cuando su marido, Arthur, se iba a trabajar, la casa se quedaba sola. No era que no tuviese cosas que hacer, pero es que además, sin los niños, tenía aún menos faena. Menos que cocinar, menos que lavar, menos que regañar, menos que achuchar.

De cuando en cuando, Bill y Charlie se pasaban por casa, a hacerle una pequeña visita. Una vez al mes, a veces menos. Molly los entendía, sus trabajos no les dejaban toda la libertad de las que les gustaría disponer, pero si que le gustaría ver más a sus hijos.

Se escuchó un ruido fuera, y la puerta de la Madriguera se abrió.

- ¡Hola, Cariño! ¡Ya he llegado!

Arthur entró en la cocina, y lo primero que vio, fue a su esposa dormida en una butaca del salón, con las agujas de punto encima de las piernas. Probablemente se había quedado dormida mientras le esperaba. Aunque él le dijera que no se preocupase, que ya llegaría cuando pudiese. Con delicadeza, Arthur levanta a Molly, y, estando ella adormecida, la acompaña hasta la cama.

**o0o0o0o0o**

_Bill, _

_Voy a ir a Egipto, por cuestiones de trabajo, claro. No esta la economía como para ir haciendo excesos. Pero hace años que no nos vemos, parece que te hayas olvidado de mí. A ver si podemos vernos cuando esté por aquellas tierras._

_Besos, _

_Rose_

* * *

Continuará en el capítulo 2, que llegará en cuanto lo tenga escrito y revisado convenientemente!

Espero que os haya gustado, y si teneis algo que decirme, algun tomate que tirarme, ideas, o un estirón de Orejas, dale al Go!, agradezco cualquier tipo de critica, siempre y cuando sea constructiva. Si simplemente quereis decirme lo reprecioso o lo horroroso que es, también.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! _

_Lo primero es: Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo, a los que lo leísteis, y muchas gracias por las reviews, por los animos por msn para que continuase, y por todo, en serio. Sois geniales. Ahora os dejo con el segundo capítulo, que se lo quiero dedicar a alguien que incluso por la calle me preguntó que cuando salía. Ella sabe quién es._

_**Disclaimer:** CASI todos los personajes son obra de J.K. Rowling, creadora y escritora de la Saga de Harry Potter. Rose McKellen es un personaje propio, introducido en esta hisoria por mi misma. _

Y ahora si... Os dejo con...

* * *

**¡Vamos a cambiar el mundo!**

**Capítulo 2**

El expreso de Hogwarts iba a toda velocidad, camino al andén nueve y tres cuartos. En el tren, solo, por voluntad, viajaba un mago, rodeado en una capa, intentando dormir, o hacerse el dormido. Viajaba hacia Londres, hacia aquello que llamaba su casa, después del mejor año que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cerca de él, solo llevaba una maleta, en la cual, con letras desgastadas, se podía leer: Remus J. Lupin.

Creía que por fin podría volver a lo que un día fue, aunque tampoco fuese todo lo que a él le hubiese gustado. Sirius estaba allí, iban a entregar a Peter, e iban a volver a pasar noches enteras entre alcohol y confesiones. Por que estaba seguro de que a Sirius le seguiría gustando aquello, de la misma forma de que estaba seguro de que a Sirius le seguirían gustando las faldas.

Aunque le hubiese vuelto a tener a su lado. No más soledad en las lunas llenas. Volver a oír esos: _"Cierra la cortina, ¡que entra muchísima luz!",_ cuando ya va siendo hora de desperezarse. Aunque parece que no, que no podría volver a ser así. Por que Sirius tenía que esconderse, y no podía permanecer con él.

Un fuerte pitido anunció la entrada del tren en la estación de Londres. Remus cogió sus cosas, y salió al andén, a despedirse de los alumnos que, a esas alturas, aún le respetaban, los cuales, dadas las circunstancias, no eran demasiados.

A volver a casa. A un trabajo que cambiaba cada pocos meses, debido a las faltas por enfermedad, y encima mal remunerado. Volver a comer y cenar solo, por supuesto. Y esperaba que Snape siguiera haciéndole la poción matalobos. Si no, no sabía cuanto tiempo podría pasar hasta perder la cordura. El lobo, si no se le calma, busca a su compañero. Y si lo busca, no hay forma de calmarlo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El colegio volvía a quedarse tranquilo. Tan solo los profesores, los elfos domésticos, las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido, la enfermera y Albus. Quizás alguien más se le escapaba, pero no lo recordaba. El se quedaba, no tenía un hogar y una familia con los que ir a pasar todo el verano.

El tiempo había pasado, desde aquella noche. Voldemort salió. Él creía que volvería con Lily y que le diría que los otros Potter estaban muertos. O que la dejaría allí, y el podría ir a buscarla. Pero aquella noche sucedió algo que no debería haber sucedido. O que Severus pensaba que no debería haber sucedido. _"Todos están muertos, y el amo ha desaparecido_". Todos lo decían. Todos muertos, todos muertos, todos muertos. Todos. Hasta que salió la noticia en el Profeta. _"El niño que sobrevivió_". Los mortífagos no sabían nada del pequeño de los Potter… vivo. Le creían muerto, como a sus padres. Como a Lily.

Lily era la que tenía que sobrevivir. No Harry Potter.

Pero el tiempo había pasado. Y el recuerdo de Lily, también. No tanto como le gustaría, pero había ido pasando. Aún conjuraba su patronus, a veces, y lo observaba, pensando en ella. No había habido otras, después de que ella le abandonase. Quizás alguna noche, de borrachera, aunque eso no era lo habitual en él. Él no veía más mujeres. No podía ver más allá.

O quizás, no había llegado la mujer adecuada para él, después de Lily.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Llevaba unos cuantos días en esa cueva, desde que llegó con Buckbeak. Una cueva oscura, húmeda y más bien inhabitable, es dónde tenía él su escondite, por el momento. De momento, no se había movido. Llevaba unos días razonando, poniendo los acontecimientos en orden en su cabeza. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y demasiado deprisa todo.

Había visto a Harry, otra vez. Había crecido desde la última vez que lo vio, siendo un bebé. Al principio quería matarle, y después, estaba de su lado. Tenía el pelo como su padre, y su temple al luchar. Tenía los ojos de su madre, y su forma de hablar se parecía a la de ella cuando estaba en tensión. Había hecho exactamente lo que James hubiese hecho con Peter. Tenía unos amigos que estaban a su lado y eran geniales con él. Que respetaban sus decisiones y que estaban dispuestos a morir por él.

Encontronazo con Snivellus. Años sin tener que soportar su asqueroso pelo, y se lo tiene que encontrar en la noche que tenía que acabar con esa sucia rata de cloaca. Viene, le quita su varita, y encima amenaza también a Remus, que no tenía nada que ver en sus odios personales. Horrible.

Peter había escapado. Otra vez, claro. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Era la pregunta que Sirius no dejaba de hacerse. Delante de sus narices, esa rata había huido. Cuando casi ya le tenían. No era justo, era cualquier cosa menos justo.

Y Remus. Había entrado allí, y le había ayudado. Le había creído. Seguía siendo su amigo. Como siempre. Y si todo hubiese salido bien, hubiesen podido volver a pasar noches entre botellas llenas de alcohol y risas. Como antes, como siempre. Pero el lobo necesitaba salir. Y esa noche había sido dura. Sirius había visto muchas lunas llenas, y esa había sido animal. Y él, como siempre, no había podido hacer nada. Esa era una de las cosas que peor llevaba.

Aunque quizás, era hora de empezar a hacer algo. Era arriesgado, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados siempre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación, y se detuvo en el andén. En él esperaban un matrimonio de cabellos pelirrojos, una mujer bajita, y su marido, alto. Con una sonrisa en la cara al ver que sus hijos, sus pequeños estaban ya en casa.

Ginny salió la primera, y detrás de ella, un chico le ayudaba a bajar su baúl. Tenía una sonrisa que brillaba en su rostro y el pelo recogido con dos clips. Cuando se lo hubieron bajado, se dirigió a sus padres, Molly se adelantó unos pasos y la abrazó, con Arthur detrás de ella vigilando por si veía a sus otros hijos.

Los siguientes en salir fueron Fred, y George detrás de él, cada uno con su baúl y sus cosas. Ron salió con ellos, y después, Harry, mientras se ayudaban a seguir bajando las cosas del tren. Poco después, Hermione salió del tren, y la ayudaron a bajar sus cosas. Todos juntos fueron con Molly y Arthur, los cuales rebosaban alegría. Tenían allí a sus hijos, y más. Y a aquellos que eran como sus hijos.

Salieron del andén, aunque algunas cosas eran distintas. Algunas miradas eran distintas. Y algunos de los chicos, se habían detenido antes de cruzar el muro.

La joven pelirroja, había sido la primera. Una mirada a unos ojos que no habían dejado de mirarla en todo el viaje, y ella lo había notado. Aunque no debería. No debería. Uno de los gemelos, también. A una chica de su curso, apenas unos segundos. Pero había mirado. Y entre todos ellos, un chico de cabello negro revuelto, y una cicatriz en la frente, miraba a la chica pelirroja con una mueca extraña en su rostro.

Y Neville, que salía con ellos, tenía algo más en la cabeza de lo que solía tener habitualmente. Aunque claro, no le interesaba a nadie lo que Neville tenía en su cabeza. Aunque fuese difícil de ordenar, limpiar y quitar, no le interesaba a nadie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El andén nueve y tres cuartos se estaba llenando de padres esperando a que sus hijos saliesen del expreso de Hogwarts, de alumnos despidiéndose hasta el próximo verano, de reencuentros. Entre ellos, destacaba un matrimonio rico y de buena familia. Sangre pura. Serios, sin dejar mostrar que esperaban a alguien. Y un joven acercándose a ellos. Un joven muy parecido a ellos.

- Madre, Padre, ya estoy aquí.

Draco Malfoy saludó a sus padres con un leve gesto de cabeza, y ellos hicieron lo propio. Lo propio de una familia como ellos. Hacen exactamente lo que se espera de gente como ellos.

- Me alegro, Draco. Vamos a casa, anda.

Lucius Malfoy le dio a su elfo doméstico las maletas de su hijo, y guió a su familia hacia su casa, la Mansión de los Malfoy. Allí, se encontrarían. Siempre se encontraban en casa. A salvo de todo. A salvo de que alguien pueda descubrir que sienten, como cualquier persona.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Rose, _

_Esperaba noticias tuyas, la verdad. Me apenó que dejásemos de escribirnos. ¿Por qué dejamos de escribirnos? ¿Por qué dejamos de vernos? Todo es muy extraño, ¿no? Pero bueno, ahora vas a venir, y nos vamos a ver, y será genial, ¿verdad?_

_Cuando sepas que días vas a venir avísame. Por que nos veremos. Y tanto que nos veremos._

_Besos, _

_Bill_

Una chica de pelo rubio oscuro, ojos verdes, y una sonrisa en la cara, dobló el trozo de pergamino y lo guardó junto con las cartas de hacía años. Cartas del mismo remitente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Otra vez el colegio vacío. Hogwarts sin alumnos. Una triste y aterradora verdad que se hacía realidad varios meses al año. Y aunque ella se quejaba siempre se sus alumnos, de lo traviesos que eran, de lo poco que respetaban a sus profesores y a sus iguales, de su forma grotesca de comer, y de su comportamiento general, la verdad era que a Minerva McGonagall, en verano, Hogwarts se le hacía grande. Aunque algunos años atrás, nunca lo hubiese dicho. Por que hace algunos años atrás, las cosas eran distintas.

Paseaba por los pasillos que dirigían al Gran Comedor, donde Dumbledore había hecho colocar una mesa grande en el centro, donde todos los profesores que se quedaban en verano comían juntos. Ella aún recordaba aquellos veranos en los que no se quedaba. Aquellos veranos en que se iba, y no le importaba si volvería.

- Minerva… ¿Soñando de nuevo?

Minerva se giró, y se encontró con la mirada de Albus Dumbledore tras sus gafas de media luna. Una mirada que sabia exactamente en que estaba pensando.

- Nunca he dejado de soñar, Albus. Y no se si podré.

* * *

_¿Que pasará con Severus? ¿Realmente hay vida después de Lily, o es una mera ilusión? ¿Que pretende hacer Sirius? ¿A quien miraban cada uno de los dos hermanos Weasley? ¿Quién es Rose? ¿Con que sueña Minerva? Esto quizás se resuelva en el capítulo tres, o quizás mas adelante. En todo caso, ¡No abandoneis!_

_Espero que os haya gustado, y si teneis algo que decirme, algun tomate que tirarme, ideas, o un estirón de Orejas, dale al Go!(Un poco mas abajo, encuadradito, de color gris, monérrimo), agradezco cualquier tipo de critica, siempre y cuando sea constructiva. Si simplemente quereis decirme lo reprecioso o lo horroroso que es, también._

_Nos vemos en pocos días, ¡espero!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Bueno, tercer capítulo ya. Las cosas empiezan a coger color, y ya hay gente haciendo teorias. Muchas gracias a los reviews, Es decir, Gracias a Karla, a Xizu y a Sradanvers. En serio, sois amor._

_**Disclaimer:** CASI todos los personajes son obra de J.K. Rowling, creadora y escritora de la Saga de Harry Potter. Rose McKellen es un personaje propio, introducido en esta hisoria por mi misma. _

_Y ahora, sin haceros esperar más, os dejo con..._

_

* * *

_

**¡Vamos a cambiar el mundo!**

**Capítulo 3**

El verano estaba empezando a tocar a su fin, y él había conseguido un trabajo medianamente decente, en el cual le pagaban medianamente bien, por echar muchas horas de trabajo

El verano estaba empezando a tocar a su fin, y él había conseguido un trabajo medianamente decente, en el cual le pagaban medianamente bien, por echar muchas horas de trabajo. A veces demasiadas horas de trabajo, tantas que la única cosa que hacía era trabajar, y descansar los domingos. En parte le iba bien, y el domingo era el día que mas odiaba de la semana. Era el día que dedicaba a pensar. Y cuando Sirius aparecía en su mente, el día iba a peor, y ya no podía arreglarse.

Cuando estaba trabajando, no pensaba en nada. Se concentraba en el trabajo a propósito. Para que en su cabeza no pudiese entrar nada más. No dejaba que sus ojos se colasen, ni su voz, ni su forma de cantar a los Rolling Stones a gritos por toda la habitación.

Aquella noche, cuando llegó a casa, había un sobre además de las facturas esperándole. Un sobre pequeño y arrugado, que apenas era un papel mal doblado. Era una nota corta, hecha con mucha prisa y poco pensada.

"_Lunático. _

_Voy para allí. Sabrás reconocerme, ¿no? Por que como te hayas olvidado de mi, te muerdo. Yo podría ver a mil lobos y saber cual de ellos eres tú, así que espero que tú sepas quien soy yo, o mi ego se ofenderá, como tú sueles decir. _

_Canuto. "_

A Remus le temblaron las manos, y dejó caer la nota sin remedio. Él podría reconocerle, y está muy seguro. Y viene. Y se arriesga para ir a verle. No sabe por que lo hace, y no sabe por que el corazón le va como si fuese un adolescente. No sabe por que tiene ganas de gritárselo al mundo entero.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Albus le había llamado a su despacho. No quedaban ni dos semanas apenas para que el nuevo curso comenzase, y Albus Dumbledore por aquellas fechas comenzaba a estar mas feliz, mas eufórico. Nuevos alumnos, el colegio se llena de nuevo, y otra excusa para pedir mas dulces a los elfos domésticos.

Severus subía las escaleras al despacho de Albus, y llamó a la puerta. Cuando escuchó la voz del anciano director indicándole que podía entrar, abrió la puerta y entró en la estancia.

- Este va a ser un año complicado, Severus.

Severus se adelantó, y se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio de Albus. Cuando tenía esas conversaciones tan rebuscadas y filosóficas, no había por donde pillarlo.

- ¿Lo dice por lo de el Torneo de los Tres Magos? Yo ya le dije que era arriesgado. Pero si usted cree que es buena idea…

- ¡Es una oportunidad de adelantarnos a él, Severus! ¡Reunirnos, confraternizar, hacer aliados!

Severus se lenvantó con furia de su silla, y caminó por el despacho. No entendía lo que pretendía con aquello.

- El Señor Tenebroso podría atacar. No podemos arriesgarnos tanto.

Albus se levantó, y se dirigió hacia Severus. Una vez frente a él, le puso una mano en el hombro, y le habló con franqueza.

- Lo sé. Se que podría atacar. Por eso es mejor estar unidos, Severus. Además, tenemos a Moody. Un buen Auror. Algo extraño como ser humano, pero un buen Auror.

Severus se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, se giró, y mirando al director, habló en un susurro apenas audible.

- ¿Y que hay sobre… el otro tema? ¿Va a hacerlo?

- Si. Pero todavía no. Aún no están listos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En pocas horas, a los mundiales de Quidditch. Uno de los momentos mas emocionantes en la vida de cualquier persona. Irlanda contra Bulgaria. Ron decía algo sobre Víktor Krum, Fred y George se pintaban la cara, y Ginny estaba repleta de emoción. Hermione había llegado hacía poco, y se preparaba, y todo iba a ser maravilloso. Harry no dejaba de pensar en formas de agradecer a los Weasley por aquello, y no se le ocurría nada que fuese suficiente.

En pocos minutos se había enterado de muchas cosas que habían pasado ese verano. Fred había escrito muchas lechuzas, y según el sexto sentido gemelo de George, era por que intentaba ligarse a una chica. Ginny había recibido muchas lechuzas, y según su madre, era por que había un chico por allí. En aquella casa rápidamente se sabía todo. Harry agradeció que sobre él no dijeran nada, aunque tampoco había mucho que decir.

- ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡O llegaremos tarde!

Arthur Weasley avisaba desde la puerta para que todos fueran saliendo. Molle se despedía de sus hijos, en lista, o de todos los que consideraba sus hijos. Por que se despidió de Harry y de Hermione también, de igual forma.

Salieron de la Madriguera en hilera, Arthur guiaba, no sabían muy bien hacia donde. Pero el caso era que él si lo sabía, e iban a ver los mundiales. Los mundiales.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ellos no dormían en tiendas de campaña. Ellos dormían en una casa, no demasiado lejos, e iban hasta el estadio en coches del Ministerio. Eran los Malfoy, y no podían mezclarse con aquella gente. Ellos valían más que todos ellos.

Aunque aún estaban en casa, y en casa, habían licencias. En casa, se permitía la emoción ante un espectáculo de tal calibre, siempre y cuando se contuviese una vez se saliese a la calle. Dentro de casa, se podía.

- ¡Papá! ¡Son los Mundiales! Tengo muchísimas ganas de verlo…

Draco rezumaba emoción, mientras comían. Narcissa hizo una pequeña sonrisa, que contuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta, y Lucius calmó a su hijo, aunque por dentro sintiese la misma emoción que el, o incluso más.

- Si hijo, unos Mundiales. Compórtate en la mesa.

Draco bajó la cabeza, y continuó comiendo. La comida seguía en silencio, hasta que Narcissa levantó la cabeza, y mirando a su marido, habló con voz suave.

- Gracias por conseguir esos asientos, querido. Sabes que a Draco le encantan estas cosas, y a mi también, por supuesto.

- Oh, no ha sido nada. Lo que sea por mi familia, ya lo sabéis los dos.

Ellos lo sabían. Lo que fuera por la familia. Pero todo aquello quedaba en casa, por que de puertas para fuera, no se permitían emociones. Era demasiado peligroso, aunque no se sabía exactamente de que enemigos debía tener miedo uno.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Bill, _

_No se por que dejamos de escribirnos. Quizás fue que tu grandísima ocupación era el trabajo, y cada vez enviabas notas mas cortas, como estas, por ejemplo. _

_Dentro de cuatro días voy hacia El Cairo. Dime sitio y hora._

_Besos, _

_Rose."_

Bill se guardó la carta en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y empezó a prepararse la cena. Aquello de cocinar cada vez se le daba un poco mejor, aunque por desgracia no era ninguna maravilla. Aquello seguía recordándole que necesitaba a su madre y sus manos para la cocina. Aunque aquello no era lo único que añoraba.

Quizás fuese siendo hora de volver a Inglaterra.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Minerva leía el profeta, recién llegado aquella mañana, en su despacho, a solas. Los Mundiales de Quidditch, otra vez. Irlanda contra Bulgaria, algo histórico, genial. Ella no iba a ir a verlos, ya no. Hubiese ido, hacía algunos años. Algunos bastantes. Pero ya no. Ya no merecía la pena como antes.

Aún recordaba los momentos en los que sí merecía la pena. En los que se emocionaba con unos mundiales de Quidditch, cuando lograba que aquello le calase en las venas y le hiciese vibrar. Hace muchos años.

Cerró el profeta, y se fue al Gran Comedor, dónde Albus les había convocado para una charla sobre el nuevo curso, y probablemente acabar hablando de quién se escaparía a ver los Mundiales. Y otro año más de miradas, por que ella había dejado de ir. No podría presentarse allí, dolía demasiado.

Albus lo sabía. No había tenido que contárselo, por que misteriosamente, Albus Dumbledore sabe todo lo que sucede en Hogwarts sin necesidad de que nadie se lo cuente. Simplemente, lo sabe. Y no le echaba nada en cara, no. Él la entendía mejor que nadie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Había enviado la lechuza esa misma mañana, y suponía que ya habría llegado. Era hora de partir, hacia Remus, hacia algo de compañía… humana. No tenía muchas pertenencias que recoger, así que salió pronto, y agradeció que fuese suficientemente listo como para salir de noche. A lomos de Buckbeak, sobrevolando Reino Unido en busca de aquella vieja casa en el bosque, la de los padres de Remus. La de sus primeras transformaciones.

Lo conseguiría. No estaría allí mucho, claro, no podía arriesgarse, pero iría de vez en cuando, y así no se volvería loco por estar acompañado solo por un hipogrifo. Aquello era desesperante. Y Remus, quería ver a Remus. Su amigo Remus, que confiaba en él. Su mejor amigo.

Había leído los periódicos. Los Mundiales. Hubiese querido estar allí, viendo a Irlanda contra Bulgaria. Si no fuese por esa sucia rata de Peter, podría. Pero bueno. Un año más, los mundiales eran un sueño para unos afortunados, y no para él. Por muy inocente que fuese.

Dumbledore le escribía. Le decía que no desesperase, que estaba preparando algo. Algo. ¿Algo como que?, preguntaba él. Pero no respondía, tan solo le pedía paciencia. Estaba harto de tener paciencia, la había tenido durante demasiados años, encerrado en aquella sucia prisión, sin ser culpable de nada. Ahora, tocaba volver a empezar.

Y todo volvía a empezar por el principio. Todo volvía a empezar por Remus. Y a él, precisamente, se dirigía desesperado.

_Continuará en el capítulo 4! Que llegará antes del dia 15, espero. ESPERO. (Quinesoooob...¬.¬)_

_¿Que pasará con Sirius? ¿Logrará llegar sin problemas? ¿Si lo logra, que pasará? ¿El Torneo de los Tres Magos es una buena idea? ¿A quien escribía Fred? ¿Quién escribía a Ginny? ¿Los Malfoy son todo lo que aparentan? ¿Quién fue Rose? ¿Que es lo que oculta Minerva con tanto secretismo? _

_Tiradme tomates. Gritadme. Tiradme flores. Abrazadme. Haced lo que querais. Pero haced algo, por que con cada review doy un salto. Uno muy alto, y sonrio mucho. Por que me gusta sonreír, y ultimamente las sonrisas van caras ;)_

_Hasta el Capítulo 4!_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola!_

_Aqui viene muy cargadito el... ¡Cuarto capítulo! El cual me he dado prisa en escribir por el quinesob, y para no dejaros sin capitulo antes de irme una semana de vacaciones._

_Muchas gracias a Karla, a Xi's, y a SraDanvers por los reviews. ¡¡Sois amor hecho personas!!_

_**Disclaimer:** CASI todos los personajes son obra de J.K. Rowling, creadora y escritora de la Saga de Harry Potter. Rose McKellen es un personaje propio, introducido en esta hisoria por mi misma. _

_Y ahora, no os hago esperar más, y os dejo con..._

**

* * *

******

¡Vamos a cambiar el mundo!

**Capítulo 4**

Hacía dos días que había recibido la carta. La carta que le había hecho latir el corazón a una velocidad que hacía tiempo que no le latía, y sonreía por estupideces. Sonreía por cualquier cosa. Se pasaba en día entre las sonrisas y la preocupación por el viaje de Sirius, por que no lo capturasen, por que no se lo llevasen de nuevo a Azkaban. No sabía si podría soportarlo otra vez. No lo sabía, y no quería saberlo.

Había leído lo que había ocurrido en los Mundiales de Quidditch, por supuesto. Y había escrito a Albus para saber si estaban todos bien, si había resultado alguien herido. Intentaba que le preocupasen más los Mundiales que Sirius. Pero no podía. Había cosas que le preocupaban bastante más que los mortífagos en los Mundiales, por muy alocado o inmaduro que eso pudiese parecer.

Como no sabía donde estaba Sirius, no sabía cuanto podría tardar en llegar. A que hora llegaría. Si lo pillaría trabajando, o en casa. Si por el camino le pasaría algo. Pero entre esos pensamientos, brillaba la esperanza de que él llegara y estuvieran juntos. Otra vez, como en los viejos tiempos, por muy anticuado que sonara aquello.

Dos días. Dos días leyendo y releyendo aquella nota, aquella nota manchada y escrita con prisas, como siempre escribía él. _Lunático_. Solo él lo escribía así. Haciendo esa cosa en la L y torciéndolo ligeramente hacia arriba. Dos días llevándose aquella nota a la cama, y dejándola encima de la mesilla de noche, jurándose no soñar. Deslizando su mano debajo de los pantalones mientras se sigue jurando a si mismo no soñar. Rompiendo ese juramento con cada movimiento, con cada suspiro, ahogando los gritos en el fondo de su garganta.

Se quedaba dormido así, con la mano dentro de los pantalones y la nota al lado, en su mesilla de noche. Esperando a que al día siguiente él llegase por fin, llegase allí y pudiese esconderse con él.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Albus no se esperaba ese golpe, no tan pronto. Esperaba que Voldemort actuara, pero no todavía. En los Mundiales. Habían sembrado el terror en los Mundiales, y Severus lo sabía. Lo sabía desde que El Señor Tenebroso empezó a elaborar el plan. Era su hombre de mayor confianza, y no podía decir nada de aquello a Albus. Por que si se hubiese enterado, hubiesen sabido que alguien pasaba información. Y Albus le había dejado claro que si hacía falta que pasase algo para que eso no ocurriese, que pasase.

No le gustaba tener que hacer esa clase de cosas, pero debía hacerlo. Por el bien de la escuela. De los alumnos. Por el bien de el hijo de Lily.

Albus le había pedido que subiese un momento a su despacho, para que hablase con el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaba subiendo las escaleras, cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento. Algo no iba del todo bien. Entró en el despacho de Albus, y allí estaba el auror Alastor Moody, y… Alguien más. Alguien a quién no conocía. Una chica de pelo rubio que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

- Severus, Severus, entra… Te presento al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Alastor Moody, aunque ya lo conoces…

Severus le tendió una mano a Alastor, el cual le correspondió de igual manera, y las estrecharon. Sin embargo, el no le quitaba el ojo de encima a aquella chica. La recordaba de alguna parte.

- Y Severus, esta es una nueva auror que ha venido para hablar conmigo sobre algunos asuntos de suma importancia. Seguro que la recuerdas, pues fue alumna tuya hace algunos años, que claro, es complicado. Te presento a Nymphadora Tonks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaban todos en la Madriguera, reunidos, tranquilizando a Molly por enésima vez. En cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido en los Mundiales, enseguida pensó en que les había podido pasar algo a sus niños. Aún se ponía nerviosa pensando en lo que pasaría a partir de ahora. Los niños se iban a Hogwarts, y a saber lo que pasaría ese curso allí. Arthur se acercó a ella con cautela, abrazándola por los hombros.

- Molly, cariño, recuerda que Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro que hay…

Arthur intentaba tranquilizarla, aunque era complicado últimamente. Se pasaba el día ocupada en diferentes cosas para no pensar en que iba a pasar otro curso esperando que no les pasase nada. Aunque, además de la preocupación de Molly, otras cosas pasaban en la Madriguera.

Empezando por la mas joven de los hermanos Weasley, Ginny. En cuanto llegó a casa, recibió una carta no demasiado extensa, en una lechuza adulta, pero muy fuerte y de carácter noble, de familia rica. Sabía exactamente de quién era, aunque en la carta no hubiese remitente, ni firmas. Era de él.

"_Ginny, _

_¿Os ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? Por favor, contesta cuanto antes. Por cierto, siento que nuestro encuentro en los mundiales fuese así, pero ya sabes las costumbres. _

_Y no estoy preocupado. "_

Dudaba entre contestarle inmediatamente, o hacerle esperar. Enseguida, no lo pudo remediar, y en un pergamino limpio, comenzó a escribir una respuesta igual de corta para él. Ella tampoco tenía ganas de contestarle. Que va.

Fred Weasley tan solo había escrito una carta desde que había llegado de los mundiales, y tan solo había recibido una. La preocupación por los seres queridos estaba en el ambiente, y todos querían saber si estaban bien.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba más tranquilo que antes. Hacía tiempo que no le daba razones a su señor para estar Orgulloso de él, y ahora le había dado una. Habían causado terror en los Mundiales de Quidditch. Y alguien había conjurado la Marca. Seguro que estaría orgulloso. Además, había salido en la prensa y el Ministerio lo estaba intentando tapar todo para que no cundiera el pánico. Mejor todavía.

Aún no los había reclamado. Quizás tardase días, quizás semanas, o quizás meses. Nunca se sabía. Con el Señor Tenebroso no valían los cálculos por adelantado.

Eran las doce de la noche, y Lucius Malfoy no podía dormir. Estaba con el pijama y la bata puestos, sentado enfrente de la chimenea de su casa, con una copa de Whisky de Fuego en la mano y pensando en lo que pasaría a partir de entonces. Por que dudaba demasiado. No sabía lo que quería realmente, ni por que hacía lo que hacía. Ya no.

Sabía lo que se esperaba de él. Aunque su señor todavía no había hablado con ellos directamente, y todas las instrucciones las recibían a través de segundas personas, sabía lo que se esperaba. Y tenía miedo de ello. Tenía miedo de perder a su hijo. De que a su hijo le pasase lo mismo que a él. De tener que meter a Draco en todo aquello, en toda esa muerte, en todo ese dolor que suponía equivocarte en algo. No quería ese futuro para su hijo.

No tenía elección. Debía de hacer algo. Pero aunque no sabía el que, si sabía quién podía ayudarle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al día siguiente volvería a verla. Después de tantos años sin ni tan siquiera escribirse, ella iba a El Cairo, y se verían. A Rose. A la mejor de sus amigas de su época en Hogwarts. Ella no era muy popular, estudiaba mucho, y dedicaba mucho tiempo a escribir. Pero el hecho de ir al mismo curso e interesarse por muchas cosas en común, les había hecho inseparables. Ella no era ni muchísimo menos perfecta, pero era ella, y así ya estaba bien. Tenía sus prontos, aunque normalmente fuese alguien paciente.

Habían quedado en la puerta del hotel donde ella se iba a alojar aquellos días. Bill se conocía la ciudad de memoria de tanto haber paseado por allí, así que no le sería difícil encontrarlo. Y si era por ver a la pequeñaja, pues mejor que mejor.

Ya había hecho mentalmente un millón de veces un recorrido de sitios a los que debía llevarla, contando bares, restaurantes y librerías, además de tiendas de antigüedades y algún lugar poco conocido pero interesante. Seguro que ella iba a estar entusiasmadísima con la idea. Y nada mejor para el reencuentro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Repasaba aquel viejo cuaderno del cual solo existían dos copias, y ella tenía una. Tenía un grandísimo valor para ella, aunque no era económico, ni mágico. O sí, se podría considerar mágico, pero no era el tipo de magia que se conoce habitualmente. Era otro tipo de magia muy distinta, que entraba por los ojos, se iba a las venas y recorría su cuerpo hasta el corazón.

Cada página que pasaba era un recuerdo que volvía a su mente. Sus palabras y las de la persona con la que lo había compartido todo juntas en un solo cuaderno de tapas rojas a topos negros, con varios recortes de periódicos, y fotos repartidas por todo el álbum.

No era la primera vez que lo miraba. Ni sería la última. Por que aunque fuesen demasiados recuerdos, y muchos dolían, no podía dejar que se marchasen. Era todo lo que Minerva McGonagall tenía de valor en esa vida, y eso ya era mucho.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Llevaba dos noches de camino hacia Remus. Sí, noches, por que no podía viajar de día, era demasiado peligroso. Un hipogrifo no era un animal precisamente discreto, y menos uno al cual lo perseguía la ley, como a él. En eso coincidían. En eso y la alimentación, por que no había mucho donde servirse por allí.

Como solo podía viajar de noche, tenía que buscar durante una hora antes de que amaneciese algún lugar para pasar el día sin que nadie los viese, lo cual no siempre era fácil. Pero haría lo que fuese por llegar. Lo que fuese.

En una noche más habría llegado. Una noche más y llamaría a su puerta, con su forma de animago. Escondería a Buckbeak en algún bosque cercano, y él se iría a buscar a Remus. Y estaría con una compañía humana, de nuevo. Y tendría conversaciones con alguien, conversaciones normales, y no hablaría solo. Si, y todo sería algo mejor.

Sirius se llevó el trozo de pan que se había encontrado por ahí a la boca, y empezó a lavar unas manzanas que había recogido de un camión mal vigilado. Le dio una a Buckbeak, el cual lo miró como si estuviese bromeando.

- Es lo que hay. También puedes no comer, y me lo quedo todo para mí.

Buckbeak se comió la manzana sin estar demasiado convencido, y Sirius continuó comiendo. Que ganas tenía de un plato de comida caliente. Pronto, pronto. Una noche más de camino.

_Bueno, bueno bueno... ¡¡Coninuará en el capítulo 5!! Que ya os aviso ahora: El 17 me secuestran, me voy una semanita al pueblo, y volveré sobre el 25/26. Allí escribiré en libretas, espero que al llegar aquí, pueda pasarlo todo en poco tiempo._

_¿Logrará Sirius llegar por fin a casa de Remus? ¿Como reaccionarán? ¿Que hacía Tonks allí? ¿Quién escribe a Ginny? ¿Y a Fred? ¿Que planeaba hacer Lucius? Ahora ya sabemos algo más sobre el pasado de Bill y Rose, ¿Como irá la visita por El Cairo? ¿Con quién escribía Minerva el cuaderno? _

_Tiradme flores, tomates, abrazos, besos, sillas a la cabeza... Lo de siempre, ya lo sabeis. Que si os ha gustado, aunque sea un poquitin, me lo digáis, que nunca está de más. (¡Y no cuesta nada! ¡¡Es gratis!! XD)_

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola!_

_Se, se, SE que he tardado en publicar el quinto. Pero es que no sabía como hacerlo. No sabía. Es como si no fuese mi historia. Era algo sumamente raro, pero en fin. Mehe recuperado, y esta aquí, y ME GUSTA. Me gusta como ha quedado... Si. Este capítulo esta lleno de emociones y sorpresas. _

_Primero. Gracias por la oferta de ALGUIEN que prefiere mantenerse anonimo (mira que eres...) de hacerme photoshopadas basadas en la historia. No, en serio. Eres adorable. Sabes que ADORO esta clase de cosas. _

_Y gracias por leerme a Karla, a Xi's y a Sra. Danvers, sois amor. Y a los que han puesto la historia en alertas._

_**Disclaimer:** CASI todos los personajes son obra de J.K. Rowling, creadora y escritora de la Saga de Harry Potter. Rose McKellen es un personaje propio, introducido en esta hisoria por mi misma. _

_Y ahora, no os hago esperar más, y os dejo con..._

* * *

**¡Vamos a cambiar el Mundo!**

**Capítulo 5**

Las primeras luces de la mañana se cuelan en su habitación, y ese día lo coge despierto. Normalmente no abre los ojos hasta que la luz llena la habitación, o, en caso de que tenga que ir a trabajar, hasta que suena el despertador, pero ese día estaba despierto. Se ha despertado con la mano dentro de los pantalones del pijama, y marcas en los labios, marcas de haber mordido para no gritar.

Ese día estaba despierto, y decidió ir a hacer el desayuno, sin cambiarse. Entró en la cocina con los pantalones del pijama y una camiseta de mangas largas. Se entretuvo preparando el desayuno, para perder el tiempo como mejor pudiese, e hizo unas tortitas con chocolate, y un chocolate caliente para acompañar. No sabía lo que era, pero algo era distinto. Intentaba pensar pero nada en su mente le decía nada nuevo. En un par de días el nuevo curso comenzaría, y él seguía allí, con un trabajo que no le aportaba nada nuevo, y esperando a que un día, milagrosamente, entrase Sirius por aquella puerta.

Algo estaba rascando la puerta. No hacía demasiado ruido, pero si el justo como para que Remus lo oyese, y el corazón se le disparase sin poder controlarlo. Aquellos días, cualquier indicio lo era todo, cualquier ruido que se saliese de lo habitual se convertía en una nueva esperanza que se desvanecía cuando veía que no era nada. Pero aquella vez no cesaba. Seguía ese ruido, algo rascaba la puerta cada vez con más energía, y Remus se dirigió hacia allí.

Parado delante de la puerta, respirando profundamente, intentando controlarse. Empezó a girar el pomo, y se dejó de escuchar el ruido. Habían dejado de rascar en la puerta, así que, fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba allí fuera, se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí, al otro lado, girando el pomo lentamente. Abrió la puerta, y sin haber podido acabar, algo se lanzó encima de él, abrazándole con fuerza.

- ¡Lunático! ¡Por fin!

Era él. Eran unos brazos alrededor de los suyos con mucha fuerza, era un olor a lluvia sin haber llovido últimamente, un olor a algo fuera de lo común que lo acompaña siempre. Era ese pelo negro brillando, aunque Remus tenía claro que no se lo lavaba desde hacía un tiempo, o al menos no en condiciones decentes. Era Sirius sonriendo, con sus ojos azul grisáceo mirándolo fijamente, diciendo toda clase de palabras variadas sobre lo bien que iban a estar ahora los dos allí.

- Sirius…

¿Qué podía decirle? Le diría que estaba loco, que allí podían atraparle, que era muy peligroso, y que no debería haber venido. Cosas con sentido común, cosas con las que Sirius sabría que es realmente Remus quien esta hablando. Aunque en realidad lo que quisiera decirle era que se quedase allí. Que no pasaba nada. Que podía esconderse en su casa y que podían dormir juntos. Que beberían hasta altas horas de la madrugada hasta que la conversación se torciese y acabase sonrojado. Un montón de frases sin sentido, o quizás con demasiado sentido, tanto que no se podían decir en voz alta, por que se rompía. No sabía el que exactamente, pero se rompía.

- ¡Ostia, has hecho el desayuno!

Algunas cosas, no cambian. Seguía teniendo un hambre feroz, y una sonrisa en la cara. Seguían siendo amigos. Pero ojala algunas cosas si que cambiasen, para mejor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sabía que le sonaba de algo. Y con su memoria, ya le extrañaba que no la ubicase. Por que claro, esa chica es metamorfomaga. Él, Severus Snape, es profesor de Pociones. Las pociones requieren una memoria especial, superior a otras muchas asignaturas. ¿Cómo se le iba a olvidar una cara? Imposible.

Se apartó un mechón que le caía por la frente, y siguió preparando pociones curativas, para reponer en la enfermería. Empezaba en nuevo curso en unos días, y tenía que hacer pociones para los alumnos. Era irónico, la mayoría de alumnos le tenían por un dictador y un hombre sin corazón, y gracias a él tenían la mayoría de las pociones. Lo seguía pensando mientras echaba unas gotas del último ingrediente en el caldero, y recordó el año en el que Nymphadora entró en Hogwarts. Se le pidió que no cambiase demasiado su apariencia, para no confundir a los profesores. Aunque si lo hacía, tan solo tenía que buscar a la alumna que no conocía de nada.

En séptimo curso, lo hacía para molestarle, estaba seguro. Cada vez cambiaba más de apariencia, y según lo que había escuchado, solo lo hacía en sus clases. Solo en clase de pociones. Y a veces, era realmente molesto. El último día de clase, antes de salir, se puso el pelo exactamente como lo llevaba él. Sonrío una vez, con un aire entre picardía y maldad, y salió del aula. No la volvió a ver, hasta aquél momento.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Todos tenían ya sus libros, y contaban las horas que faltaban para volver al colegio con impaciencia. Aquél iba a ser un año memorable, o al menos, eso estaban esperando todos. Algunos más que otros. Por que algunos, tenían cosas importantes que hacer en el castillo. Gente que ver, a la cual abrazar y comprobar que las pecas siguen en su sitio, y no se les ha ocurrido moverse.

Cada vez salían y llegaban menos lechuzas, por que cada vez estaban más ocupados esperando el reencuentro. Preparándose para no montar un espectáculo delante de todo el mundo. Para poder contenerse hasta estar a solas. Y recordar las lechuzas de ese verano, todas y cada una de ellas. Sobretodo esa última.

Estaban desayunando todos en el comedor, y una lechuza de aspecto noble entró por la ventana. Un pergamino aterrizó sobre el pelo rojo intenso de Ginny, y esta lo recogió enseguida, se disculpó con un murmullo, y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto, cerrando con fuerza. El corazón le latía con fuerza, y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, queriéndose evadir del mundo. Tenía ese pergamino en sus pequeñas manos blancas, apretado contra su pecho, y parecía que nunca lo iba a soltar.

Consiguió abrir los ojos, y observar el pergamino. Era una nota igual de corta que las demás, pero eran sus palabras, sus manos que habrían tocado ese pergamino antes de enviárselo, sin que nadie más lo supiese.

"_Ginny, _

_No tengo ganas de verte. Que va. Tan solo haré esfuerzos astronómicos en el andén y en el tren para no tener que acercarme. Haré mil y un esfuerzos y no se si será suficiente. Aunque de momento, tendrá que serlo. _

_Espero que lo sea. "_

Hará mil esfuerzos para que sea suficiente. Ella tampoco sabe si lo será. Pero tiene que serlo. Si no, no sabe lo que puede pasar, así que tiene que serlo.

Abajo, en el comedor, llegaba otra lechuza. Otra lechuza que dejaba un sobre encima del plato de Fred, y se iba corriendo. Fred, a diferencia de su hermana, se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo. Y preguntaron mucho, claro. Pero era más fácil no soltar prenda. Muchísimo más fácil.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le acariciaba la mejilla a su mujer, con dulzura. Su hijo estaba haciendo las últimas compras en el Callejón Diagon, antes de irse a Hogwarts, y ellos se habían quedado en casa, sentados frente a la chimenea, dejando pasar el tiempo. Por que cada día era más difícil negar lo evidente.

Suponían que se habían equivocado, y cada vez lo veían más claro. Estaban criando a su hijo como sus padres los habían criado a ellos, y no se daban cuenta de que no era lo más indicado hasta que no fue demasiado tarde, hasta que no estaban en las garras del Señor Oscuro, hasta que Lucius no llegaba a casa con heridas y un historial de maldiciones encima o con amenazas de ello, hasta que no tuvo miedo de perder a su hijo a cambio de equivocarse en alguna misión.

No querían que su hijo acabase así. Algo grande se estaba formando, y ellos estaban en uno de los dos bandos. Cada vez veían menos claro que fuese el bando correcto. Cada vez veían menos claro todo aquello.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al otro lado de la calle, estaba ella. Ella, con su pelo rubio cayéndole por los hombros y sus ojos verdes, con mezclas de colores, brillando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella, con su chaqueta de cuero rojo, un rojo bastante oscuro, pero aún así conservando un toque demasiado alegre para cualquier otra persona, pero nunca lo suficiente para ella. Ella, con sus pantalones tejanos, y su mochila cayéndole por la espalda, una mochila negra llena de parches a lo loco, parches de los rolling y los beatles, de grupos musicales variados y alguna chapa proclamando alguna frase con fuerza.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado mirándola antes de que ella se diese cuenta. Antes de que pusiese una sonrisa adorable, y cruzase la calle, acercándose a él. Antes de que le diese un abrazo que le recordaría, como una bofetada, todos los abrazos que se habían dado antes, y todos los que no se habían dado, todos los que le hubiese dado gustarse, y los que casi se dan y no hubo manera.

- ¡Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill!

Un abrazo que le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le acercó a ella, sin poder ni tan siquiera pestañear. Un abrazo que le hizo sentir más que muchísimas otras cosas, y en cuanto se separó de ella, y volvieron a esa mirada, esa mirada que los hacía más cómplices que cualquiera, supieron que habían vuelto, que por fin, por fin, eran ellos de nuevo. Eran ellos caminando por las calles de El Cairo, Bill señalándole cada pequeño rincón que debía conocer y Rose sonriendo.

Sentados en un banco, mirándolo todo y mirando nada. Sentados el uno al lado del otro sin decirse nada especial, más bien medio en silencio, mientras en la mente de ambos sonaba una misma melodía imposible de parar pero imposible de hacer algo más real, por que aquello de por sí era tan real que podía llegar a romperse. Quizás, era mejor dejarlo todo como estaba. Si, quizás era eso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Marzo de mil novecientos sesenta y cuatro, en uno de los despachos de Hogwarts. Una conversación demasiado importante como para dejarla pasar._

_- No te quedes aquí. Ven._

_Ella gira la cara hacia él. Lo mira con ojos sorprendidos, como si no se esperase lo que él decía, aunque lo había oído muchísimas otras veces. _

_- No sabes lo que dices. No lo sabes._

_- Creo que se bastante bien lo que se. – Él se mira al espejo, y vuelve a mirarla a ella – Si, se bastante bien lo que digo. _

_Ella se levanta, y se va hacia la ventana. Apoya las manos en el alfeizar, y mira al exterior, sin saber que decir exactamente. _

_- No es tan fácil como tú lo planteas. No se a quién me recordarás. _

_- Es fácil. Sales de aquí, abandonas todo esto, y te vienes conmigo a un lugar bien lejano. Podemos irnos a algún país de Asia. O de América. Dónde no les importe lo que hacemos._

_Ella, sin girarse, se empieza a reír. Una risa nerviosa, sin demasiada convicción. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo tan solo de pensar en esas palabras. _

_- … Y pretendes que abandone, claro. Pretendes que abandone aquello en lo que creo._

_Él se acerca a ella, con desesperación. La coge por el brazo, y la besa con fuerza, sin que ella oponga resistencia, más bien ella responde. Él se separa de ella, después de susurrar con rapidez un "te quiero" y un "lo siento". Sale por la puerta del despacho, sin mirar atrás._

Minerva, rápidamente, se secó una pequeña lágrima incipiente en su ojo izquierdo, esa lágrima que él lograba ver siempre y que a ella la delataba siempre. Intentaba no recordar aquella vez, aquella última vez que le vio. Aquella última vez que no fue lo suficiente valiente como para abandonarlo todo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Continuará! Y esta vez, espero tardar menos. Empiezo ya mismo el 6 ( o no, que es tarde y tengo SUEÑO, lo que se dice SUEÑO.)_

_¿Como creeis que puede ir la cosa? Como veis, hay mucho lío por ahí. Se esta liando la cosa XD Y... ¿Quién creeis que es el hombre de la historia de Minerva? BWAHAHAH! ¿Y que pasara con Lucius y Narcissa? ¿Que harían ellos por su hijo? ¿Os estáis preguntando algo más que no sea que pasara con Sirius y Remus?_

_Nos vemos en el Capitulo 6! (Y gracias una vez más por leerme, y por los reviews!)_


End file.
